titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Of My Enemy
'Tyrants Issue 6 "Of My Enemy." ' '''Front cover- '''The Dark Magician creates an arcing barrier of black energy in front of him, laughing as Iron Jack jets up into the air at him, wielding his saber in two hands. We continue where we left last issue, Dark Magician still holding in laughter, barely, as he looks at Le Qui. "Oh, this is too good to be true." He is entirely ignoring Iron Jack stood in front of him, winchester pointed point blank at his chest. "Oh, I can only agree." Iron Jack fires his weapon. The bullet hits the field of dark energy round the Dark Magician, bouncing off and hitting the ground. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" he says. He waves his hand non-chalantly, and then yet fires out a beam which hits Iron Jack solidly in the chest and blasts him out through the sewer ceiling and out into the street. From above comes the call of "You were supposed to be obtaining ''allies!" ''followed by CHOOM CHOOM CHOOM sound effects. "Didn't you hear? He shot me!" "I assumed you provoked him" comes the call back. "I don't even know who he is!" Le Qui raises his gun, but doesn't quite point it at the Dark Magician, but gets it ready. "Kaan'Qsst?" Le Qui calls up "Le Qui," "Can you stop killing people up there, you will make my friend angry." "They are trying so very hard to kill us." "But not by zere will." Kaan'Qsst leaps down the hole. "I will do as you wish. I only commit violence as neccesary." He turns to Dark Magician. "Let us leave." Iron Jack descends from the sky and drops down the sewer shaft, right onto Dark Magician, knocking him to the ground and punching his face, as the force field ripples, and the ground behind DM's head cracks with each blow. "I know a man who'd have loved to have done this. Got to say, its a pleasure!" Iron Jack yells in his face. "Oh, definitely a pleasure." Dark Magician blasts Jack back up into the air, launching him up into the city, crashing into a distant building. He stands up, brushing himself off. "To have someone know me and really want to kill me after all this time, quite flattering." Le Qui backs off, gun darting between the two. "Who the hell are you?" "Someone who saved your behind. Right now, what else do you need to know?" "I am not doing this anymore. I'm with the heroes." Kaan'Qsst steps forward and leans down to look closely at Le Qui. "The heroes left you. And Blitzkrieg is trying to kill both of us. Right now, heroes, villains, whatever you percieve us as... these concepts are as outdated as your cyborg friend's armour." "Right, the enemy of my enemy, I get it... that means Jack comes with us too." "If he is still alive, then he will fight and fight. That will only slow us, distract us..." civilian faces appear above them, and Kaan'Qsst fires a few shots, dispatching them. "Giving ''them ''time to close in. And Blitzkrieg has much more powerful puppets that will be coming. You have two choices. Go with us and leave your reckless 'hero', or stay, and be captured or killed with him. Your choice. You have five seconds." Kaan'Qsst creates rocket boots and lands on the street above. Dark Magician floats up, landing back to back with him. "Five!" Kaan'Qsst calls, as a human driving a truck comes steaming into view. Dark Magician gestures at it, as the cab of it turns to mud, and the human driving it is flung into the road, as the trailer carries on over him. Kaan'Qsst blows up the trailer before it hits them. "Four!" Kaan'Qsst fires more swathing plasma bolts cutting down more civilians as come from alleyways and connecting streets, blowing car engine blocks sending more sprawling through the air. "Three!" A sixty foot, ground bound Reichdroid bursts its way through a building, reaching for them with a huge hand.... which turns to water, along with the rest of its body, as Dark Magician gestures towards it. "Two!" Iron Jack flies out of the rubble, firing down at Dark Magician and Kaan'Qsst as the bullets bounce off them, landing in front of them. Dark Magician blasts a wide cone of energy at him, but Jack jets up in time, landing again. "Game over, Dark Magician." Dark Magician shakes his head and laughs. "Haven't you heard of priorities, man? There's chaos everywhere, and you want to fight ''me... ''admittedly, I do love that." Le Qui climbs out of the manhole. "He's right. You're picking ze wrong fight, mon ami." "One!" Kaan'Qsst yells. Dark Magician tuts. "Heroes." There is a black swirling column of energy that engulfes them. Iron Jack is left alone. "Le Qui. Le Qui! You treacherous..." He looks up, as he sees a massive swarm of pterodactyls flying down towards him. "Oh, bloody hell..." Le Qui, Kaan'Qsst and Dark Magician appear back at the cave at the mountains. Le Qui looks around. "Where is Iron Jack?" "Left him, obviously", the Dark Magician snorts. "What ever happened to this enemy of my enemy sheet!" "He ''was ''trying to kill me. It was uncharacteristically kind of me not to have turned him into a lemming and let him get crushed by all those people rushing to end us." Le Qui bends down, burying his face in his hands. "Team Titan are going to kill me." "They left you. Why are you concerned. They left you to die. We came to save you" says Kaan'Qsst bending down to him. "Who is the real hero, here, hmm?" "Jack's team, my team, stayed to fight off Blitzkrieg's horde so Team Titan could get out." "They used you as expendable soldiers. Noble." Kaan'Qsst snorts. "Jack volunteered!" Le Qui stands up, arms flailing up. Kaan'Qsst stands, glaring down at Le Qui. "Did you?" "Well... we were ordered. We all followed orders." "And now, all your team are likely dead. And you are trapped." He gestures up at the sky. "Did you know they would lock you in a pocket dimension, with a city where everything is trying to kill you? Did you know that when you accepted these orders?" Le Qui slumps back to his knees. "You cannot make me hate zem. They are at least not murderers and Nazis." "It is not in my interest to play mind games. It is in my interest to gather what few allies I can to take this city from Blitzkrieg, and return it to Earth." "And zen what? You get pardoned from all crimes." "No, I have no shame in the actions I have taken to destroy the Kraan. And that is what we shall do. Repel and destroy the invasion. This city is key to that. So we must take it back." "Under your control." "Naturally." "Why should I help replace one tyrant with another?" "Because this Tyrant doesn't want you dead" says Kaan'Qsst, putting a hand on Le Qui's right shoulder. "''Really? ''I betrayed you all to the Tyrants." "Your betrayal did not involve the attempted destruction of myself or my allies. Deception is often neccesary for survival. You survived. That survival involved allying with a greater force. Cain and Sven did the same. I do not begrudge either of you that choice. I do not even bedgrude Wrench that. You saw it as the logical choice. Now, joining with me is the logical choice. Will it last? I expect not. That does not matter. When we have ceased being useful to each other, there is no need to come to blows. Choose the battles you can win." "You think the three of us against Titan City is a battle we can win?" "No," "Zen what do you propose we do?" "We hold these mountains, and wait." "For what?" "Your heroes left you behind. But I doubt they did so with permanancy in mind. For they abandoned the city and all the thousands within it to the greatest tyrant of all." "You think they'll be back." "They will be back. For they at least believe themselves to be heroes. For now, I suggest you rest." "I'm not sure I want to sleep. You... I don't think you're the kill me in your sleep guy... but this guy... what's your name, Dark Magician?" He smiles and winks. "Not a name that fills me with warmth and cuddles" Le Qui finishes. "Then trust me to ensure he does you no harm. We never came to blows during my stay with the Tyrants, even though I began opposed to your team. I took the logical choice. I do so now. What use in rescuing you, only to have you killed?" Dark Magician muses. "It ''would ''be chaotic of me... but also highly stupid. And wasteful of power." "Neither of you fill me with confidence, but... well, it seems I am out of choices." Narration- "Hours Later." The comic cuts to show Wrench, stood on a hillside in darkness, looking down at Magician and Kaan'Qsst and a sleeping Le Qui, "There they are. Just like Blitzkrieg said. Over to you." The comic ends with a single paged spread, as Black Nightmare stands behind Wrench, eyes glowing yellow. "Oh, this is like a beautiful reunion." End of issue.